


Everything you are going to get

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: It's probably been done to death. Feel free to decline. But maybe make a baby swen happy? What if the shirt was not ALL she got? BONUS POINTS just because, because you're a goddamn tease and you know it. BLOB AWAY!Asked by blob/Naralanis via tumblr





	Everything you are going to get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naralanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralanis/gifts).



> To future readers: This blob is someone that I, alongside with delirious, have dragged into swen. (Yup, she is also in love with Emma, our warnings of the impending destruction haven’t reached her yet) So yeah, tread with caution and if anyone wants to send her recommendations on fics feel free to do it as well :P  
> Set in: Snow Falls (1x03)

“Because not having someone… well, that's the worst curse imaginable.”

Emma maintained her eyes on the mayor as the brunette spoke to her, her voice soft but holding the same stormy undertone she had presented back when she had found her at the other side of the cell bars. She could feel her muscles seizing, locking in place as she eyed the older woman and as the mayor threw at her another curt smile, ready to turn, she took a step forward, hands still fisted at her waist.

“You do realize that all of this is total bullshit, don’t you, right?”

She could feel the muscles at her jaw jumping when the brunette rose one single brow at her. The cold, collected demeanor of the mayor was making her see red and the fact that there was a curious looking doctor glancing at both of them from the other side of the counter at the other woman’s back, was not making things easier.

She had seen enough men trying to lie through her teeth to know where to look, what to search. Regina Mills could be a politician, could know all about schooling her features but the gloating, the way she kept her hands so primly crossed by her wrists, stoke her anger. The brunette was lying; she knew she was. She didn’t know how, why, but she suspected the brunette had seen through Mary Margaret’s crush, had intended this all along and the way she rose her chin, defiant, made her purse her lips, incensed.

To her credit, the mayor didn’t react to the jab, not in the way others would have, and the only sign that she had been surprised was the dip at her throat, the expensive necklace she wore glimmering under the bright lights of the hospital as the intake of breath ruffled the way it had been positioned until now. Despite her anger, Emma smirked at it, at the way the brunette’s brown eyes shot daggers at her. It was a second, less than that even, but for a moment the blonde realized that the mayor had truly thought she was going to let matters slide.

“You could have found Kathryn Nolan sooner.” She said, still close, far too close, and she could smell the perfume the older woman wore, the way it rolled off her in waves. Angry at the way the scent made her skin tingle, she glanced away for a second, enough to collect her thoughts. “Yet, you didn’t. Don’t play coy with me; if Storybrooke is bigger than I think it is how many Kathryn’s must there be? Or David was whispering her full name during his sleep too?”

She wasn’t shouting but her voice still carried away to the doctor a few feet away, his eyes locking into hers for a moment before she quickly scurried away, obviously not wanting to be there for whatever was going about to happen.

Rolling her shoulders back, rising her hands so she crossed her arms at her chest, the brunette measured Emma while the blonde looked back at her, chin still risen, proud. She could see the way Regina’s was addressing her and she intended to show to her that she wasn’t one of her minions, one of those obviously meek and scared of her. The woman could may be used to the way she was addressed, reverently to the point of devotion, but she would never do such a thing.

“If that’s the case.” She continued, lowering her voice as she took yet another step, close enough now that Regina’s arms brushed against her front. “Then I’m truly impressed that an amnesiac was able to remember a surname he wasn’t even sure was his half an hour ago.”

Anger struck the mayor’s eyes, flashing as one muscle on her jaw ticked and trembled, upper lip retreating less than an inch as she bared her teeth.

“Miss Swan.” The brunette whispered too but her voice sounded almost like a slap against Emma and the blonde considered the option; her hands tingling, her fingers itching. She felt drunk in the sudden anger and a part of her was almost glad the brunette had asked the kid to wait for her in the car; Henry didn’t need to see any of this. Whatever this was. Regina’s voice broke her out of her train of thought and Emma’s eyes re-focused on her as the brunette’s zeroed on her face, a single vein trembling on her forehead. “I already told you this once today: enjoy _my_ shirt because that’s everything you are going to get. And if you ever think that you are going to gain anything by falsely accusing me…”

It was the way she pronounced the pronoun, Emma would later think, the way her eyes kept on flashing, the way her own fingers kept on itching with unspent anger and energy. No matter which reason it was but as she was blinded by anger and red she felt her hands abandon her hips and rise to the first button of the damned blouse. The one she hadn’t thought twice on returning to the brunette; preferring to show the other woman that she wasn’t afraid of her, that she would be there when others would step away.

[The fact that thought was strangely worded didn’t truly stop her.]

Pulling at the blouse, unplucking the first button while seething with anger, Emma kept her eyes trained into the woman, how the arms at her chest had lowered, her right hand curved around her ribs.

“If you want the damned blouse so much I will give it to you now.” She finally spoke, her fingers already working with the second button, her chest rising and falling quicker than she would have expected and obviously uncaring about the fact that they still were in the middle of a hospital’s corridor. “But I won’t stop, Regina, I will take every single lie…”

The brunette cut her mid-sentence, her left hand moving in a quicker way Emma would have thought, fingers curling around her right wrist, cold and soft, and so effectively stopping her.

There were no room between them anymore, but the brunette inched closer still, her face millimeters away from Emma as she looked down at her, her lips still curled in an almost snarl as her thumb’s nail dug sharply in the skin at the base of her hand.

“If you keep this charade I will have you arrested.”

Emma pulled away, freeing herself from Regina’s grasp which elicited a hitched gasp from the older woman’s mouth. Hands lowering, the blonde smiled curtly at her, not wanting to let Regina had the last word, not like now.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

Regina said nothing to that but she finally pressed her lips together in a fine line as she took a step back, not a hair out of place but her left hand rising to play with the slightly askew necklace, the movement far too unbidden, far too real. Far too distracting.

And Emma blinked as she felt her focus slip; the anger she had felt seconds before still there, boiling hot in her stomach, warming her chest but also coiling lower, lower still.

_Oh_

Regina had tightened her fingers around the necklace, knuckles white, by the time Emma blinked the realization away, her eyes darker than before as Regina’s chest rose, her voice cool, collected, but still simmering with anger.

“What I would like is none of your business, Miss Swan.”

It was an almost too perfect lie, but Emma saw the way Regina’s eyes lowered, the way her free hand was back at her front, pressing the sweater slightly down so it was tauter at her chest and the blonde felt her blood pump at her ears as she snarled her answer.

“I think it is indeed my business.”

She didn’t know where this was coming from; perhaps the simple need to show Regina that she wasn’t defeated, that she knew where to look, how to look, to her. It didn’t truly matter really, not when she was the one who grasped the brunette’s fumbling fingers this time, the pad of her thumb pressed tightly against the soft skin of her pulse point there.

It was racing.

“Just as it wasn’t your business to knock on my door only to offer me apples and you still did.”

Regina’s brimming anger disappeared suddenly, leaving behind ire, yes, but different than before and Emma blinked as the circling energy between them stopped completely, the fluorescent lights above them blinked and dwindled for just a second, a whirring running through the air and quickly dissolving itself into the air.

When the brunette spoke again her voice was thick and sweet, syrupy almost, throaty, and for the first time Emma felt a chill running down her spine.

“Careful there, Miss Swan, you might think you know what you are able to do but you certainly don’t know what I can do.”

Pulling away, neither of them heard the click of the clasp giving out but Emma blinked as the necklace fell against her fingers just as Regina let her hand fall.

“Take it.” She said with hooded eyes and before Emma was able to say anything about it, about why or how, Regina’s signature clicketing heels were far too far from her.

Above her, the lights blinked once again but she didn’t register it  as she stood in the middle of the corridor; alone.


End file.
